Crossing The Line
by HanamiyaNaraku
Summary: I have wanted to write something like this a long time but i wasn't sure of how to write as Makoto. and yeah. Anyway, I did the best i could and this is what came out. I hope it's not too bad lel. Oh and beware of some spellings. This is a Oc ( Naraku) x Hanamiya Makoto. Enjoy.. I hope :D


"Hurry up Hana! We are going to miss the match! It's late already!"

"Well, it's not my fault! You were late because of practice!"

"There is no way i would miss the practice... and you know it Hana. You should have left before me"

"And be on my own? No thanks."

Naraku sighed. Her sister really got her tired. She was intelligent and all but still she could get to everyone's nerves and the reason Hana was in such a hurry? Was none other than the captain of Touo, Imayoshi Shouichi.

There was the Touo VS Seirin match and the two were a little late. Hana was dying to watch her upper classman in action as she had never missed a single of his plays, and Naraku was kind of annoyed at that but she was glad to see her sister being so happy when she(Hana) saw Imayoshi. Both of the girls were wondering what would happen since Seirin had lost before while playing with them. This match was an all awaited match with high tension.

"Onee-chan Makoto might be there too! I am sure he will be since his team was beaten by Seirin in their previous match" Hana said out of the blue making the blond choke. "What does Makoto-kun have to do with this?" Naraku asked hoping not for that reason to be mentioned. "WELL as i want to see Imayoshi-kun you want to see Makoto right! I still don't get what you found in him. He is a total jerk..." Hana told her sister who sighed. Naraku did like Makoto but this was out of the subject. "Whatever... let's hurry and get to the match. It is going to going end soon" Naraku said with a slightly of a bored tone making the light brown hair female giggle.

Both the girls hurried to get into the stadium. The match was close to the finish and Hana was mad about it. They walked up to the small wall witch was separating the walking era (or something just picture the wall Alex was having her hands on) from the seats and stood there. Naraku crossed her hands and adjusted her glasses getting the serious face on. The light blond hair scanned the court to find known faces. She saw Kuroko and of course Aomine as well as Kagami, the rest were almost unknown to her. The next moment though Aomine had disappeared from Naraku's sight and he was clashing with Kagami, some meters away from Touo's basket. Blinking Naraku shook lightly her head. Then she kind of smirked

"Both in the Zone huh? I wonder how Aomine entered it"

"Well sis, they both love basketball"

"Aomine sure doesn't look like it"

"We all have something we secretly love right? Even though we look like we hate it or it just doesn't interest us" Hana spoke making Naraku look at her with a surprised expression. "Did that just came out of your mouth? Are you ok Hana? Did you eat or drink something weird?" Hana laughed lightly "Nope, it just came out" Naraku blinked once again and rolled her eyes looking around.

Hana scanned the court herself trying to spot none other than Imayoshi. The younger girl's whole face became shinier than the sun itself. Naraku noticed that from a quiet happy sound Hana made and Naraku looked at her sister and giggled. "You haven't told him anything yet have you?" Naraku asked followed by Hana shaking her head. "Nope... I don't want to... this is their last game probably... They will graduate this year so sis... I am trying to stop thinking about that since there is a high chance i won't meet him again sooooooo-" Naraku laughed.

"Ya know, if you make a move you might keep in contact! I mean, if he DOES like you back you two will be seeing each other. He might be who he is but he IS responsible right!"

"Sis, about what you said before.. That i haven't told him anything yet..." Hana paused and put on a sly face " Right back at you! You haven't told Ma- MMMM!" Naraku put her hand in front of her sister's mouth. "Shhhhhh Makoto is over there. With his team, so don't talk like that" Hana giggled. "Ok?" The girl nodded and said no father. Naraku removed her hand and crossed them. "Good girl". Both the girls took a glance at the Kirisaki Daichi. They, as the females expected, were watching the match.

Makoto turned his head and saw both the girls staring at them. He also noticed that Naraku was looking specifically at him. Naraku flinched and turned her head. Hanamiya was not amused. The black haired smirked.

Naraku looked back to the court with her eyes almost wide and her face terribly red. She didn't want to get noticed that she was watching him but no one can really hide from Makoto. "ONEE-CHAN!" Hana semi-shouted as she shook Naraku hard. "WHAT THE HELL HANA!" Naraku shouted almost hitting her sister. "You scared me damn it! What is it?!" Naraku said angry, Hana moved her head towards the court. The older girl saw Aomine's face and she widen her eyes, then she looked at the score board. Same happened with Makoto and the rest.

"Touo lost? Like really? Wow... this was unexpected... On hell of a lot..."

"Imayoshi-kun... This was their last match... They are out of the winter high right?"

"Yup... Well don't worry. We can get them to our team. When they graduate our team is always open for male players after all, we are all girls it wouldn't be bad having a male Taka right?" Naraku said as she giggled. "Also look at the bright side, if he joins, you are going to see him more often!"

Hana was not amused. She was kind of sad. She wanted to see her school's team play more matches but what could they do. That's how basketball is. You have to lose some time. "Onee-chan, MAKOTO IS LOOKING AT YOU!" Hana said, obviously lying and aloud so she could be heard by the male who did not turn to look at the girl.

Naraku though on the other hand swiftly moved her head to his direction. Seeing that he was not in fact looking at her she put on an angry face but at that moment Makoto turned and saw her. Naraku face palmed and bumped her sister's head. "You are terribly.. STUPID" as she said the past word Naraku hit Hana's head a little harder again. "Stop making a fool out of me . It's annoying" Makoto had put a pokerfaced on and Naraku rolled her eyes. "Hana, we better get-" Naraku blinked a little hearing something from behind them

The voice was too familiar, in fact she could hear Makoto talking with the rest about.. Imayoshi? Looking at her sister Naraku saw that she was about to snap. The blond gulped. She knew how she could be while snapping but it was Makoto alright he was a dangerous man to mess with. Naraku might not be intimidated by him but even so her sister could and to Naraku her sister was above all.

"That Touo, they are a lot weaker than us and they thought they could win. It's their last match isn't it? They were completely bad at it. Especially that Imayoshi, it is too easy to think of possible things to do against them even though we lost against them. I wonder what happened to his brain. Maybe something got burnt in there." Hana's eye started twitching. The man was not saying anything really bad about the black haired man with glasses but for Hana it was more than enough to snap. "Plus-" Hana turned around completely forgetting about who it was.

"Listen you smartass, stop talking like that about Imayoshi-kun! He is way better than your butt over there! You have a big idea of yourself you bastard"

"Hana! st-"

"Shut up Naraku" Naraku flinched. That was bad. Hana had snapped pretty bad "I am trying my hardest not to kick you where it hurts idiot!" Hana breathed fast and heavy as she said all with one breathe. "What did i say wrong? Oh, you like him. Now i get it. Why don't you pay him to go out with you or something. You are rich aren't you?" Hana was left dumfounded yet angrier than before. However, Hana was not the only one who was mad.

Naraku could not stay still when someone was talking like that about her sister. She knew all too well that he was teasing her and it was working. "Hanamiya! Please stop that! You too Hana!" Naraku butted in trying to make it better "No I won't! Why is he talking like that... i am not that kind of person!" Makoto put on his smirk seeing how it worked "I am not saying something weird am i? You can do it can't you? I really wonder why you haven't done that yet"

Naraku sighed at Makoto's words. The girl could not keep silent any longer. She knew that he was doing intentionally but she couldn't help it." Hanamiya look. I know you very well to see your plan. " Saying that she walked to the taller black haired male and grabbed his tie and pulled him hard to her " I cannot stand when someone is talking to my sister like this. If you don't want me to hit you THERE you better shut up. You know i am not scared of you dumbass. There is one thing i will say to your smart ass over there. " Naraku paused and took a deep breath. "Screw you bitch" Saying that the female sighed in relief and pushed the male back.

Makoto was for the first time left still. His eyes were kind of wide. He knew that she was like that but never thought she would step up like this and talk to him like that. She didn't have the guts. It made him angry. "I'm leaving. Hana, go home, i will come later" leaving out another sigh Naraku left the room. The female had passed the limit. Makoto was angry.

He clicked his tongue and followed suit. However even if he was angry he felt that something was happening in him. Was it that after what she did some seconds ago that his interest got bigger? The fact that she was not stopping at all no matter what he did and refused to break. He was both angry and interested at her.

The rest of Makoto's team was looking at each other dumbfounded. Looking at each other and at Hana who was as surprised as they were.

Naraku was breathing fast and walking with her eyes wide. She could not believe she did something like this. She was not scared of him at the least but at that moment she knew all too well that she has passed the line.. " What the hell did i just do!" She spoke to herself making her way outside. Little did she know that Makoto was following her. It needed a lot of courage to do something like that and especially to him.

The female knew that she had made him pissed and if he caught sight of her nothing good would happen. Naraku fixed her glassed and straightened her posture. Stood fixing her clothes, taking a deep breath and starting to walk again with a slower pace. Realized her heart was beating fast she sighed. The bold haired girl took out her mobile phone and looked at her face seeing that is was red "How the.. How did it turn like that" wondering that to herself she sighed once more and put back her phone.

Makoto was sited to a bench at the sided hallways waiting for her to pass. He was taping his foot to the ground having his hands crossed. He has passed before her by another way. "Where do you think you're going?" His voice passed the females ears as soon as she was at his place. Naraku flinched and froze for some moment. Then slowly turned her head to him having a pokerfaced "Outside? Isn't it obvious?" Makoto sighed and stood up.

Naraku froze once again seeing him walk to her. The female gulped seeing him come closer and closer. The man grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the hallway. There were almost no lights there. It was kind of dark.

Makoto pushed the girl onto the wall and put his hands on each side of her head. He moved his own head close to her face looking her towards the eyes with his "intimidating" face. It was the first time Naraku actually felt kind of scared. "You crossed the line back then... I'm so pissed off..."

Makoto moved his hand and grabbed her chin lightly. " I don't get what is wrong with me and I am like that.. Why do you refuse to break.. Why..." The black haired sighed and started moving closer. "I didn't say anything wrong. I stepped in to defend my sister. I meant all i said back then... I might not talk like that but when it comes to my sister I am not afraid to say that... Especially O is not afraid to talk to you like that. I am not like the rest and you know it. I-MMPH-" Makoto had pushed his lips onto Naraku's.

The girl was left still for some seconds with her eyes widen. Her breath cut short, before closing her eyes herself and answering to the man's actions. The black haired out a hand behind the females head and pushed it onto him deepening the kiss. Naraku felt weird inside of her. A weird warmth and relaxation. Maybe that mouth of hers was at once good.

Couldn't help it anymore Naraku pushed Makoto away to catch her breath. " Gosh, stop being so demanding i have to breathe.. Do you know since when i was holding my breath..." Naraku kept on breathing fast. Once she caught her breath she looked at the male. "I can't believe you did something like that... I mean it's weird... i never thought you would so that" Makoto sighed. No answer came from him he just pushed her onto him once again kissing her once more.

The blond moved her hands around his neck pulling her to him lightly while moving her leg around his waist. Makoto moved both of his hands onto her thighs pulling her up. Next he pushed her to the wall sliding his hinds up to her leg. A slight chill went through Naraku as she felt his hand. A slight moan went inside his mouth. Pulling away "M-Makoto...what are you doing... Put here it's-" Makoto shook his head. "Shh, don't make a single sound. No one passed by here this time. However there are still people here so keep it quiet." Saying that he pressed his lips onto hers once more. It was a way of making the sounds she would probably let out down.

His hand had reached her butt cheeks and was going in between her legs. The man put his hand in the girl's underwear and placed a finger inside of her, thing that made Naraku flinch once more. Pushing her head back and lightly arched her back biting her lip when she felt it move slowly in her. Makoto kissed her ear and moved his mouth down to her neck. His lips never leaving the girl's flesh.

The young male adult could hear her breath and could see that she was trying her hardest not to let her voice out. His own body started to feel it as well. He was getting excited. Not only him but Naraku felt it as well. His crotch was touching her own so it was not difficult not to feel the male's erection between her own legs.

"Makoto, you...you're-" Naraku bit her lip again preventing a moan from coming out as she felt yet another finger being placed onto her. The blond felt bad about him doing all the work but at the position they were in it was kind of difficult for Naraku to move how she was.

Makoto licked the female's neck and started nibbling onto it as he began moving his fingers faster onto her. He pressed his body harder onto hers to have an even better hold of the female. Much to his surprise she was really light however she could still slip from his hold.

"You are like this and i haven't even done anything. You are so lewd. " Makoto mumbled with a heavy breathing voice. He was almost at his limit but he could not proceed further if Naraku was not prepared enough and it was probably her first time too. He knew that it was kind of fast but there may not be a change like that again between them.

"I'm not.. I'm not lewd. It's because of you... You do know that i have a terrible crush on you i assume" The girl answered breathing as heavy as he was withe really sound moans now and then. She too was at her limit ; being her first time though she was not sure if they would hurry or not. The place they were in after all was full of people.

Makoto chuckled lightly and bit the girls flesh. Another moan a little loud this time came out of her mouth. Chuckling again Makoto spoke "So you are into a little pain too huh? You really are lewd. You can hear the sounds you are making right? It's quite entertaining" Naraku kept on moaning while digging her nails onto his top.

The blond haired young woman could perfectly hear the wet sounds that were coming from her and also feel Makoto's member twitching onto her crotch. She had to admit that making Makoto feel like that because of her made her turned on. "MN.. M-Makoto i can't hold it anymore... please.. Stop with the teasing... It drives me crazy" Hearing that Makoto smirked. "And what if i don't want to?" He said teasingly putting a third finger in and starting to move them really fast. Her entrance was so wet it meant she was more than ready for him. "I will scream and everyone will find out" Makoto really liked where this was going. He pressed his lips onto hers once more waiting for her to moan. Once she did he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and turned into a passionate kiss from both of them.

Makoto moved his fingers out from the girl's entrance. He chuckled and unzipped his pants pulling out his now really hard member. Having Naraku pant like that made him want to tease her even more however he was passed his limit long ago.

The taller male brushed his erection lightly onto the front of Naraku's underwear. It was dripping from some precum since some seconds ago. "I hope you are ready for this. You are prepared more than enough for it and you know it. You are actually twitching begging for me to enter. I wanted to tease you more but i can't take it" Never thinking a girl would make him almost lose him mind like this. Hanamiya could not do what he wanted to do properly. Having one hand free to act was not the best thing.

Moving Naraku's panties aside Makoto pressed his erection at the entrance of the female. Naraku tightened her grip onto him and kissed him roughly. She didn't want her voice to be heard as he would be entering her.

Pressing his tip inside and making sure it would not slip out Makoto moved his hands onto Naraku's butt and took a better hold of her. Backing slightly from the wall he let Naraku move a little down so he would fully enter her. A semi-loud moaned escaped the girl's throat and got lost into Makoto's.

They were both sweating and probably running out of time as the stadium was going to close sooner or later.

Makoto tightened his grip and began highering (is that even a word i don't know XD) and lowering the girl slowly for a start till she was used to it. Her face did not look like she was in any pain so he assumed he did his job well enough with the teasing.

"M-Makoto move faster i can't take it!" Removing her lips from his she spoke with breath heavy and slow and voice ready to burst from keeping it low all this time.

It was not needed for Naraku to tell him that. The man did do move her faster. Not only his hands but his hips too. Not only his speed change but he also moved harder and harder with each thrust.

The model felt it throughout her whole body. It was as if she was flying. She felt too light yet incredibly good. Thanks to him Naraku could still hear the wet sounds coming out of her entrance. Her cheeks turned to a deep red color and her lip about to open and blood to come out from how hard she was biting it whenever their lips were not connected.

"That's not a very good... position to do it.. But it works... don't expect me to move out... when it's about over. I am going to punish you... for the words you shouted at me earlier. I hope you are prepared" The kirisaki Daichi captain spoke between breaths and light moans. He did not receive a reply from the female so he looked at her face.

Her eyes were closed and her teeth now greeted with her head moved back and her back lightly arched. Her cheeks were flushing red and hear breath came out fast and hot from her lungs. Seeing her face the male got even bigger inside of the girl.

Clothes rusting could be haired and wind breaths allover around them. None of them was too loud and it was hurting them. Makoto moved his hips even harder making Naraku start leaving out loud moans and to be honest, the man had stopped caring id they would be heard anymore. He wanted to hear her voice as he knew he would be the only one hearing it from on. He would be the only one making her feel like this and if anyone else touched her he would feel the "Bad Boy's" wrath.

"Prepare yourself. It's about to come" Makoto mumbled being close to his climax. At that moment he hit a certain spot which made Naraku leave a really loud moan and exactly after it biting her lip again "I found you spot i see" After some thrusts on that spot, Naraku tightened her grip around Makoto's waist and buried her face once again after leaving wild and even faster breaths and before cutting her breath sort letting into her feelings.

Hearing his voice was not expected and it made her reach her limit onto the spot. Makoto felt her flesh throb around his erection. "Oh..? You're done?" Naraku moved her head back and nodded receiving a smirk from the male "Then..." He left his phrase there as he gathered all his remaining strength to both his hips and hands.

He reached the maximum speed and strength he could put into his limbs. The thrusts were fast and rough always hitting Naraku's sweet spot and making her feel crazy as she was very sensitive now that she had come already once. A powerful thrust and the feeling of hot liquid getting shot inside of her meant the end for Makoto as well.

All he let out was a groan and fast breathing that was too quiet but loud enough for Naraku to hear it.

Not being able to hold herself any longer Naraku's strength left her body. The only thing she could do at the moment was pant trying to regain her lost strength. "I-idiot. It is.. It is going to spill once you are out. I am going to get dirty" As if she was not already. Her fluids were all around her panties and her flesh "it's going to fall on the floor, just don't step on it"

Makoto answered removing himself out perfectly calm now and relaxed. But how could it drop down onto the floor while the girl was wearing underpants?

He wanted to punish her even more rough but as the place was that he could not.

Naraku gasped feeling his semen leaking down from her entrance and right onto her underwear "My... it's all soaked in you now... " Makoto chucked and moved his hand to the panties and placed them aside owing the white liquid drop onto the ground. "Let's hope that they won't know who this belongs to."

Kissing the female lightly once more he bit her lips still holding her against him "From now on you belong to me. And if anyone dares to lay a finger on you I will break the shit out of them. No one ouches what is mine" Makoto said in an intimidating voice making his word sure to be heard. Naraku smiled and placed a peck onto his lips. "I belong to no one. Although i am going to make an exception over this one. Don't forget though. I am not going to stop trying to make you change they was you are playing" The Blondie said jokingly making the black haired sigh.

Makoto left her down lightly. Naraku felt her legs weak and almost fell down but Makoto caught her.

"Not used on staying at the same position for long i see"

"I will get used to it"

"I wouldn't want to carry you all the way to your house"

"And you mustn't because if my father sees you, you will be dead meat" Saying that Naraku laughed however Makoto was not amused which cut the girls laugh short. "Let's go out.. Hana is probably calling me nonstop. I couldn't feel my phone over that... that" Her checks flashed and looked away.

Makoto zipped his pants and stretched himself. Naraku giggled and grabbed his tie again pulling her to him. This time though placing a rough kiss onto his lips. "A little to ahead aren't we?" Naraku giggled and the man's words "Well i swore pretty bad at you and after what happened you think that i wouldn't do that? Makoto-kun~ you don't know me that well~" Naraku closed one of her eyes at him "Plus if there is going to be a next time, it better be on an actual bed because i hate you doing all the work. I might look kind of innocent but i am sure you now better that i am not." Makoto did not answer at that. He left it as it was.

Naraku fixed her clothes and adjusted her glasses before straightening herself. "Let's go home Makoto"

Naraku had moved out of her own her back there but now she was sure that it was more than worth it. Having the man she was terrible having a crush on be like that just because of her swearing at him was priceless. And what man at that too. The "Bad Boy" Hanamiya Makoto.


End file.
